Shining Me
by Medusa Sterling
Summary: Almost a hundred years have passed since the occurences of 'Shattered Me' and now the Mikaelsons and their other halves have gathered to reflect on more than a millenium of history... Will be told in flashbacks, Sequel to Shattered Me which should be read for better understading... Rating may change as story proceeds Kalijah, Klaroline, Fage, Kolexia, Jebekah
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Hello and Welcome to ****_Shining Me_**** the sequel to Shattered Me! I hope you'll like it and leave me some reviews ;)  
>So to every chapter there will be a song and the most fighting lines of it will be instead of the quotes I did in <em>Shattered Me<br>_**

**Song for this chapter: _Only Time _- _Enya_**

* * *

><p><strong>And who can say where the road goes,<strong>  
><strong>Where the day flows?<strong>  
><strong>Only time...<br>**_**- Enya, Only Time**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Almost a century has passed since I came to New Orleans to take my chance with the man I love. During those hundred years many things have changed of which my name is the littlest. Now all Mikaelsons and there respective other halves have gathered in New Orleans to reflect on more than a millenium of history. But I have to admit, I'm a little afraid as all five Mikaelsons will be in one room..._

"Finn, Sage. It's great to see you! How are you?", the blonde queen asked the first to arrive. "We're fine. Rejkeavik's always been the calmset capital city." The red haired woman responded while her husband greeted his brother. Next entered a blonde woman and a young man with dark hair. "Rebekah, Jeremy, hi! Wow Jer, tuscany seems to be good for you." "More like the queen keeps me busy" her former best friend's brother laughed and gave Rebekah a quick kiss. "Only because you are way more competent **and** stronger than all the employees" Rebekah justifyed her actions. Caroline laughed as a sandy blond haired whirlwind rushed down the stairs. "Auntie Katy!" the hybrid girl exclaimed joyfully and huged the darkhaired woman. "Hey Heaven" the former Petrova greeted her niece. "Uncle Elijah" Klaus' daughter now hugged her favourite uncle. "Hey Lexi" the four female vampires now greeted their blonde friend as she entered. "How's Paris?" "Oh, like always you know. Weather's nice, people are calm. So boring. I swear I haven't had a godd fight - let alone a battle - in more than 150 years!" "I don't buy that" Rebekah laughed at their friend. "You're living with my brother. I'm pretty sure the two of you get into a fight all the while." "Hey", Kol now intervened from the door. "Owh, honey. Don't be mad at me. We girls are just making fun." Kol only laughed. "I know Alex, I know. I've grown up with Bekah's jokes and Nik's harrassment. I know most of the time they don't mean what they say." He kissed his fiancée. "So, let's move to the living room and I'll have Lydia get us tea, coffee and biscuits. And then we start telling stories like we planned to." Caroline suggested and they all left the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the prologue and soon the first chapter should be up to...<strong>

_**Medusa**_


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here's the first chapter and please note that the stories on which the chapters base are ****_not_**** in any kind of order (let alone chronological) but only how they come to my mind and fit together...**

**Song to this chapter: ****_Girl on Fire _****-****_ Alicia Keys_**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody stares as she goes by<strong>  
><strong>'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes<strong>  
><strong>Watch her while she's lighting up the night<strong>  
><strong>Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl<strong>  
><strong>And it's a lonely world<strong>  
><strong>But she gon' let it burn<br>****_- Alicia Keys, Girl on Fire_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Fille en Feu<span>**

"Soo... Who's first?" Caroline asked, once they all sat in the living room with buiscuits and a drink of choice - which would be champagne for Caroline, red wine for Katerina, white wine for Rebekah and Sage, calvados for Alexia, whisky for Elijah, brandy for Klaus and Finn, bourbon for Kol and Jeremy and for Heaven cider... instead of the rum she asked for, because hybrid and all she still barely made a hundred years yet. "What about Uncle Kol?" Heaven proposed. "I finally wanna hear the story how he and aunt Alex have met vor the first time." Thy hybrid girl insisted as no one made any attempt to tell anything. With a soft laugh Kol took a sip of his bourbon before nodding. "Alright princess." And than Alexia and he started narrating...

It was a cold night but she didn't care. She refused to sit by one of her men's fires, needing to be alone in the dark in order to think. Far enough away from them to not her the drunken sounds she breathed in the fresh air, relaxing and concentrating, listening to the voices that always guided her. She wasn't entirely sure, why she could hear them, why she was the one chosen to free France from the Englishmen. It was quite odd. The daughter of a minor english lord was chosen to deliver France of her own countrymen. But well, who was she to question divine will? With a sigh the blonde returned to the camp to get some sleep before the battle tomorrow. She had a good feeling about it and she was positive that this time Orléans would be theirs.

The next morning she dressed up in her armour and mounted her horse, ready for everything. She was mostly considered a symbol than an actual fighter by most soliders but her men knew better. They knew that their female leader fought more fiercely than most men did. Proudly the woman sat on her white horse, head held high, carrying the standard and her sword, her hair covered by her helmet, as she led her men to battle. Soon she was so engaged in battle, she wouldn't have noticed the crossbow bolt that hit her in the shoulder, if it hadn't blown her off her horse. As fast as humanly possible (in an armour at least) she was on her feet again, finding herself engaged in a sword fight with three man, all at leats a head's lenght taller than her. She didn't care.

He first saw him when he was hit off his horse by a crossbow bolt in his shoulder. He almost believed that was the end of the brave fighter, that was the symbol of free France. But he was up on his feet as fast as a human in armour could possibly be. And he was a good fighter, Kol had to acknownledge that. The Frenchman was currently fighting against three of the Originals best human soldiers who all overtopped him with at least one head's length. Curious how the human would hold himself in a fight with him, he made his way towards the group. By the time he had fought his way through to them the French had disarmed and killed all of his opponents. After a few minutes of fighting which honestly made Kol fall back on the more sophisticated sword techniques he knew due to his long experience. But he saw that the constant fighting and the hard blows of the swords in combination with the crossbow bolts wound were calling in it's tribute. "You are a good fighter. What's your name boy?" Kol asked. His opponent laughed. It was a strange laugh even if he would be a young boy it was to high, to bright. "What makes you think I'm a boy?" His opponent asked between two blows with a clear feminine voice, before taking his - no her helmet off to reveal a waterfall of curly blonde hair. His opponent, France greatest hero was a girl. She made a few more attacks towards him before finally disarming him. Kol was surprised. It was the first time in what seemed like forever someone other than his siblings were able to disarm him. But before she could do anything else she fell unconsicous and was carried away by her men. And soon he found himself engaged with multiple opponents again.

She was his obsession, Bekah said. He was finally going mad, Nik said. And Elijah was still mad at him for causing this war in the first place so he said nothing. Most time he didn't even know on which side his eldest currently living brother was. But no matter what his siblings said or don't said Kol wanted to know more about that girl. And he would kow more even if he had to search all of France to get any information.

When she opened her eyes she was laying in a comfy bed, a maiden sitting by her side. "Where am I?" she asked. "Your in the palace of Orléans mylady. You liberated the city but you got hit by a crossbow bolt and it wasn't sure wether you would survive. Your fight with Lord Mikaelson drained much of your energy." Lord Mikaelson. She had heard stories of him. He was a feared warlord. A great warrior. A brilliant strategist. An increadible man. And she had been able to disarm him. That boosted her sometimes shaky selfconscience. I was told to rest some more and really did drift back to sleep.

She woke up to the sight of deep eyes and a smile. She recognized him immediately. Lord Mikaelson. "Don't fear", he murmured. "I'm not here to hurt you. I only want my couriosity satisfied. So give me the answers I want and nothing will happen. I will not even make you give me the city because, honestly, I'm bored of this war. Maybe Elijah was right and causing it was stupid. But how should I have expected that this war would go on for a hundred years only because I suggested to a stupid aristocrate _maybe _she should be the king of France..." While saying that he stared directly into her eyes. "Okay, who are you?" She didn't know what he expected of her, but thinking of the way she was raised and the fact that he made it in here she answered truthfully. "Among France I'm known as _Jeanne Darc_, a peasent girl from Normandie hearing angelic voices. But only the last is true. I do hear angelic voices but neither am I a peasent girl, nor is my name Jeanne Darc. I'm Alexia Joan Branson." "So your an english Lady. Why would you fight for France? Why would you fight anyway?" "Because the voices told me to." "You really are an extraordinary woman."

When she got in english captivity she was desperate. She had almost made it. She has almost delivered France. But she failed. Her voices were gone. Now she sat in her cell, waiting for her execution. Then the cell door opened and in came... "Kol!" Alexia exclaimed. She had to admit, during the time between her captivation and the battle for Orléans she had come to like the warlord. And when he had kissed her... she didn't fight against it. No, she enjoyed it. Kol didn't say anything in her cell and only brought her to a chamber in silence. "Where am I now?" The blonde wanted to know. "In my bedchamber. No one will look for you here." Alexia smiled at him and snuggled closer to his body. He smiled too and started to softly stroke her hair. "I could make you like me, you know. If you were okay with staying by my side forever, I could make you truly my companion. You would be a princess of supernatural. You would be my mistress, my love and my respective companion or wife or what ever you want to call it." Kol proposed. Alexia took a deep breath. She knew the answer, her voices and her heart told her what to do. "Yes. I am yours as long as you are mine" "Forever it will be then" Kol said and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p>"That's a great story. Did you really disarm him?" Heaven asked. Lexi laughed. "I did. Though the second half of the battle of Orléans is a bit of a blurr to me. I was hurt in the shoulder after all. And I think it was because he was surprised by my gender." Kol laughed. "Partly. Your beauty didn't help to my concentration either." Now everyone in the living room laughed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and the second should come very soon...<strong>


End file.
